


Vague

by SleepyEule



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a mess, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jamilton - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, Pain Kink, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Thomas is worried, Will update tags, especially alex, everyone is being vague, it may look like that they're together but they're not, possible Hamburr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEule/pseuds/SleepyEule
Summary: Thomas is struggling to land a career as a photographer, while Alex is struggling to survive.Thomas decided to take Alex in as his model after one of his colleagues praised the shot he took of Alex that features his bruised back. Alex accepted the offer as his model but of course in return, Thomas will provide his necessities and every desire, and one of those desire is getting beaten up, Thomas wouldn’t comply with the request but of course he needed Alex to be filled with bruises for his photos. (Note: Thomas also promised to not take a shot of Alex that makes him identifiable. Alex preferred to stay anonymous.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story started out as a comic, so to prevent confusion read the 1st few pages 1st because I'm too lazy to write them down in text.
> 
> http://sleepyeule.tumblr.com/post/159654087696/more-finallythe-1st-few-pages-of  
> http://sleepyeule.tumblr.com/post/159854684101/more-part-2-well-consider-this-the-last

James glares at him as intensely as Alex does. He remembers that stare, of course. Hamilton’s known for that stare. People often think he’s planning to murder someone because of the look he’s giving to them, but James and John know pretty well that that’s just his face when he’s too deep in thought. James lets out a sigh, looking away and continues drinking his tea, while Thomas gazes back, seeing him still staring, even as John places a plate of pancakes onto his table. Hamilton truly is weird Thomas thinks. He couldn’t understand the mass of energy and frustrations that is building up in his small frame, even if he tried. Ever since they met, Thomas has always dismissed Hamilton as a hot-headed child, who won’t stand down from a fight. At least that’s how he sees him, he’s never gotten the chance to really get to know the red-head...well...until  _ that _ happened.

“Hey…”                                                                                               Thomas almost jumps, and looks to see John standing in front of him holding a plate filled with bacon and eggs. “You ok?” John asks as he places the plate on the table. Thomas blinks then gazes back at Hamilton who is now busy eating his pancakes. He immediately looks back at the freckled boy and smiles.     “Yeah, uhm..Thanks!”. John looks at Alex,and then back at Thomas. “You remember him?” he questions. Thomas blinks “Uhm..Hamilton?” John nods. 

“Well uhm…of course, how couldn't I?”Thomas replies, as he takes a bite of bacon off his plate. 

“If you remember him then you remember what happened last time, right?” John cocks his head to the side his voice slightly mocking. Thomas stares back at John with a face that says  _ ‘Really?’ _ John laughs then turns to face James. James smiles back at John before looking at Thomas. “I think Hamilton is gonna find out where you live, then murder you in your sleep”

“What?!” Thomas exclaims almost choking on his food.                             “Don’t joke like that!” John giggles at the remarks, then stops as he hears the familiar honk of a car.

They turn back as they hear some utensils clutter, seeing Alex stand from his seat. “I have to go!” Alex says, picking up his bag. “Ah, Alex wait!” John said as he runs to the counter, grabbing a bag that contains bread in it. “Here!”                                             Alex smiles fondly at John as he takes the bag and quickly runs out of the café, passing Laf who is just about to leave his car. “Wha..?!” the Frenchman exclaims. “Alex!” he got out of the car and tries chasing him but Alex manages to get away pretty fast.

“Was that him?” Herc asked, leaning on his seat to see his boyfriend through the window “Yes…” Laf says placing his hands on his hips.                              “…I have to speak with John after this”. Herc snickers softly. “Go easy on him babe” Laf nods giving his boyfriend a kiss before Hercules drives away. 

“What was that all about?” Thomas asks looking at John. “Oh, well…Alex is avoiding Laf, that’s all..”John shrugs as he refilled Thomas’ glass.              “Why?” Thomas asks.                                                                             “Long story…not worth mentioning, especially to you guys” John smiles. James nods in agreement with the freckled boy. “John…” Lafayette called “Ah damn…well catch ya guys later” John says, rubbing the back of his neck as he ducks behind the counter and enters the kitchen. James and Thomas simply look at one another.

***

“What do you think you’re doing?” Laf asks, crossing his arms.                     “Laf, I can explain-” but John is cut off before he can continue.

“No John.” Laf says, his voice firm “Do you know what’s happening with Alexander?” 

“Laf, he’s doing fine” 

“Doing fine for someone who doesn’t have a job.” Laf shoots a glare at John. 

The freckled boy can feel the intense gaze and looks away.

“You’re helping him aren’t you?” 

“Laf I-” 

Lafayette groans in frustration as he turns away, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Alex won’t be able to help himself if you continue-” 

“He’s trying to find a job, he’ll be fine!” John cuts him off.

“And then what? Get fired immediately?!” 

“Laf you’re overreacting-” 

“I’m overreacting because I’m worried about him!” Laf exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing around the small kitchen. 

Laf pants softly as the room fades to quiet. John looks down as he rubs his arm. 

He knows why they suddenly become like this. The café used to be lively, and Alex used to work here with them, until Laf forced him to go because too many customers complained about his attitude, and it only continued to get worse. Alex got fired from his several jobs, and was even kicked out from his apartment because of how loud he was and how he would pick fights with anyone, and it worries Laf so much after knowing of his situation; no house, no money, no job. Laf continuously tries to offer help, but Alex often refuses, for reasons he doesn’t want to tell. It worries them to no end.

John stood up straight as he heard the light bell of the door and shoots a glance at Lafayette. The frenchman nods at him, and he nods back before leaving the kitchen to greet the incoming customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Animediac for being my Beta reader :'D ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas continues to browse his portfolio, looking at each of the pictures, slowly taking them in. “Oh my god they all look boring” he sighs, resting his hand against his forehead.

“You can like...start over you know” James says, still browsing his phone

“Yeah I can, but where can I find a model who’s willing to get paid cheap?”

James eyes him for a moment “Do you still have enough medication?”

“Uhm.. I think I have to buy some more to last me a month”

James puts down his phone, paying full attention to Thomas now. “Do you need help? I can lend you money...”

“No it’s fine! No need to do that”. Thomas smiles “I can still manage by myself.”

“You know...I’m beginning to think that working in a library isn’t enough to support you...” James says, clearly looking unsure

Thomas laughs at the thought. “It’s fine...there’s only me anyway” he grins, closing his portfolio.

James sighs as Thomas smiles at the smaller boy.

After buying some new rolls of film for his camera, Thomas enters a drug store to pick up his prescription drugs.                                                                   As he waits for the meds, he spots a familiar looking figure who seems to be lost... in a drug store. He hesitates at first, before approaching the stranger and feeling himself jump as the figure turns around to face him.  _ “Crap”  _ Thomas breathed.  _ “It’s Hamilton” _

The redhead was wearing a light blue shirt and his hair tied up as opposed to his appearance earlier, comprising of a black sweater and his hair let down.

Hamilton stares at him for a moment, before tilting his head “Can you buy painkillers here?”

Thomas snaps out from his thoughts and quickly answers “Yeah! On the counter…” He almost squeaks at the end.

“Oh...” Hamilton says “Thanks...” He walks over to the counter, with Thomas following him.

“What kind sir?” the attendee asks. “What?” Alex blinks, confused.

“We have different brands of painkillers here sir, you need to be more specific...”

Thomas looks at him oddly. “What kind of person who doesn’t know how to buy things at a drugstore?” Hamilton was obviously annoyed by Thomas’ words, taking the meds and mumbling a ‘Fuck this’ before walking out of the store. Thomas rolls his eyes and sighs. “He doesn’t change” he says, looking to the attendee who hands him his medication over the counter.

He then walks out of the store to find the weather gloomy and rain pouring down. Damn, what a  _ great _ day to forget his umbrella.

He looks to the side to see Hamilton standing on the sidewalk, looking annoyed as he clenches his pill bottle, and seems to be mumbling to himself.

As Thomas approaches him, Alex seems to notice as he looks at his direction. “What?” the smaller man says, voice annoyed, obviously angry. Thomas hesitates at first, but he takes a deep breath and tries to put on a sincere smile. “H-Hey” he greets. Hamilton purses his lips as he looks at Thomas from top to bottom, obviously thinking. Thomas decides to speak up. “What’s wrong?” Alex shrugs. “Nothing...it’s been so long since I talked with you...” he says nonchalantly.

“..Mr. Hippy” The redhead smirked.

Thomas swallows thickly. “That nickname again...” he says as he looks up towards the dark, stormy sky. “So...do you live near here?” he asks the other boy.

“Erhm...” Alex rubs the back of his neck obviously looking nervous. Thomas shoots him a confused look “What?”

“I’ve got no place to go apparently...” he laughs.  

“Say what..?” Thomas blinks. The redhead looks at him, before repeating himself. “I don’t have a home...”

“Seriously..?” Thomas looks at him in disbelief. This is completely unbelievable, though it could be a possibility, judging by his attitude...but how could a man like him even survive? This is so awkward.

The rain continues to pour down hard as the silence between them grows. Thomas shot a glance at the smaller man. He can see that his arm and collarbone are covered with bandages and both fresh and healing bruises. Thomas blinks, and thinks  _ ‘What has this man been doing to himself?’ _

He continues looking, and finds that Hamilton’s hair is sort of wet, the rain might’ve caught him as he went outside, and the droplets of water continue dripping down from the strands of his bangs and landing on his cheek. His eyes blink as the water hits the lids, his long eyelashes fluttering slightly, and the droplets continue sliding down from his cheek and onto his neck. Thomas inspects his face closely, and thinks that his bruise looks nice when wet, creating this sort of glow...maybe it’s from the lighting from the store behind them that reflects on the water.  _ ‘Damn’  _ Thomas breathes out, looks at Hamilton as a whole, the light behind them illuminating on him. Alex seem to be thinking, shooting glance back at Thomas every so often then looking away,and Thomas admits to himself that this scene would look good in pictures...if only he could take a shot.

“Hey…”

Thomas snaps out of his deep state of thought, and looks back towards the redhead. “Yeah..?”

“What’s that in your hand?”

“Just...a booklet filled with pictures.”

Alex tilts his head, and a few water droplets slide down his cheek. “Can I see?” he asks, raising his hand and gesturing to Thomas to give him the booklet.

Thomas sighs and gives it to him 

“Just be careful with it…”

Alex rolls his eyes and opens the booklet. He sees that it’s filled with pictures of scenery, people and animals...typical.

Thomas looks at him expectantly. Back then he already knew that Alex was never fond of his photographs...he took no interest in it.

“Boring.” He hears Alex say as he flips through the pages relentlessly. “Look at this shot...piece of crap” the redhead mumbles. Thomas frowns, and notes that the way that Alex flips the page makes it look like it’s about to tear anytime.

“You never changed, Mr. Hippy” Alex laughs mockingly.

“Don’t call me that…” Thomas grumbles, crossing his arms.

The redhead continues flipping through the pages all the whilst spitting profanities. Thomas is starting to wonder what the point is with being kind to this man, he hated him the first time they met and he still does; he wonders if Alex would ever change his childish attitude.

Thomas snaps from his thoughts as he hears a ripping sound of paper

“Oops…” Alex says. 

Thomas silently gaped as Alex holds up the torn page “No matter...your pictures’re worth nothing anyway...”

Thomas eyes the page; the paper looks stained and crumpled, ad he thinks that it must be old...he looks closer at the picture though and he sees that a familiar figure is shown. Thomas grits his teeth, angry. “How dare you?!” he practically shouts, and Alex looks at him, his eyes blown wide, as if he wasn’t expecting Thomas to react.

Thomas grabs his booklet and shoves it back into his bag, as Alex looks at the torn page that he’s still holding. It takes him a moment, but then he smirks as he realizes who the figure in the picture is.

“So this is your mom…how is she?”

“None of your business.” Thomas says. “Now give it back!” He raises his hand to grab the page but Alex backs away.

“Ooh...what’s wrong?” Alex asks, his voice turned taunting. “You know...I forgot nothing ticks you off more than mentioning your mom.”

“I swear Hamilton, if you don’t shut up I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Punch me again?” Alexander asks, placing his hands on his hips. The rain starts to pour harder, thick droplets hitting the sidewalk.

“Just like what you did last time?”

Thomas clenches his fist. It  _ was _ his fault to begin with...if only Hamilton had shut his mouth for once,  he wouldn’t have punched him then.

“I was only telling the truth back then…” 

Alex starts talking again

He should shut up now

“About your mom…”

If he said one more word

“That I always see her wh-”

It happens so fast. His fist quickly connects with Hamilton's face.

Alex topples, falling to the wet floor, dropping his pills and soaking him completely as the rain continues to pour.

Thomas pauses for a moment, trying to register what the hell just happened. He acted unconsciously and now...

He looks down to see the redhead shaking but still half conscious.

 

shit shit shit

Thomas looks around the area, making sure nobody saw.

He quickly picks up the smaller man and carries him on his back, before starting to move.

“shit shit shit” he continues muttering under his breath as he runs through the heavy, pouring rain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welly well well
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank Animediac for being my Beta reader :'D ♥


	3. Chapter 3

 

Thomas continues running through the rain, and is lucky that Alexander isn’t as heavy as he expected.

As he continues to do so, he can hear faint mumbling that’s coming out of the redhead’s mouth, though Thomas can’t make out the words due to the heavy rain. “Hey...you ok?” he asks, gazing back to check up on him. Alexander adjusts his arm, taking a tighter hold onto Thomas’ jacket, and groaning lightly. Thomas sighs, feeling a little relief that he’s doing fine.

***

Thomas  back to his home safely. Wet, but safely.

He quickly places the redhead onto the couch as he shrugs his wet jacket off, before searching for his first aid kit. 

He finally finds it, high in a cupboard and grabs a towel, running back to Alexander and places the towel over him. Thomas checks to see if Alex is still awake, and _thank god_ _his eyes are still open_. Well, half lidded open...he quickly treats the swelling bruise on Alexander's cheek, dabbing some ointment and then placing gauze over it.

“Nnn...” the redhead groans. Thomas quickly looks down at him, worried. “What’s wrong?” he asks, touching Alex’s hand and finding him stone cold.

“Wait here, I’ll go get some spare clothes...” he says as he quickly stands up and walks to his room, looking for some clothes that might fit Alex’s small framed body. He finally finds an old shirt and grabs a spare pair of shorts.

Thomas checks up on Alex to see if he’s still conscious but he still looks half conscious...or more like in he’s in a daze. “Hamilton?” he asks, to see if there would be a response. “I-I’m going to undress you now ok?” His voice cracks a bit and he swallows a lump as he pulls Alex’s damp t-shirt over his head, taking it completely off him. He then grabs the towel and wipes his chest and arms with it, to dry him off. As he does, he notices faint scars, scratch marks and healing bruises that spreads across his body, mixing with fresher wounds.

Thomas squints as he inspects the injuries closely, and he places a finger over a bruise which is placed above his stomach. As he runs his fingers across the scars, it looks like they’ve been slashed by a blade or something similar.

He continues looking at Alexander’s torso, seeing how the bruises spread across his collarbone, neck and waist, and even around his arms...his skin is coloured with yellow, blue and purple bruises. Thomas finds himself mesmerized by the sight as he caresses the bruise on his waist with his thumb. The bruises and scars painted his whole torso fully. It created some sort of pattern, a flowery design that is fit to be admired...or something that would fit being photographed

Thomas snaps out of his thoughts as Alex sneezes softly.  “S-sorry...” he says as he helps him pull on the spare shirt, which is a little too big for his small frame, the collar sliding off and exposing his shoulder.

“So..ehm..” he hesitates. “I need to...remove your pants ok?” He coughs slightly as he unbuttons Alexander’s jeans and starts sliding them off.

As he doe so he notices that even his legs are filled with bruises and scratch marks, and he looks up at Alex but sees him still too dazed to be able to talk at the moment.

“Oh my god…” he breathes out, as his eyes sweep over some new bruises on his thighs and calves; a few fresh slash marks here and there.

He grabs the first aid kit and starts to treat all the bruises, making sure that they’re all covered with cream. 

Some of the bruise have already healed, and so he doesn’t take care of them. Some scars are left, especially on his thighs. 

Alexander shifts his legs as if he’s trying to avoid Thomas.                      “What's wrong…? Are you cold?”

“Th…” Alexander seems to be having a hard time speaking since the punch hit him on his cheek just near his jaw.

Thomas tilts his head “You want to eat or…?”

“Thleep…” the redhead answers with a lisp, most likely because of the swelling on his jaw.

The taller boy nods and quickly slides the spare pair of shorts onto him before carrying him into his room and placing him on the bed; Thomas’ bed for some reason.

Before he he can change his mind and move the redhead onto the guest room, Alexander is already fast asleep.

He sighs as he sits down heavily onto the couch and runs his fingers through his hair.

***

Thomas wonders why he's suddenly acting so kind to this man...a man who had pissed him off just a while ago so badly he'd punched him.

Maybe it’s out of pity?

Looking back, Alex is pretty lean and thin, he almost looks malnourished. This is weird, especially for a man who continually picks fights wherever he goes.

Thomas wonders how his small physique of a body could handle such a beating over these past years.

He shakes his head and decides not to think about it. Tomorrow Alexander will leave immediately and he’ll pretend that nothing happened between them.

***

He takes a quick shower and walks to his room to get himself a shirt. He gazes back at Alex who is still sleeping soundly on his bed.

Thomas tilts his head, confused at how Alex can sleep in that kind of position. The blanket is half draped on the floor and his shirt is raised over his chest, exposing his torso.

Thomas rolls his eyes. “Sooner or later you might die of hypothermia” he says as he strolls over to him. As he’s about to pull his shirt down, something catches his eye as he continues looking at Alexander's torso.

The light that’s coming through the window highlights his pale skin and makes the bluish bruises stands out, and it makes it look like it’s glowing.

Thomas shakes his head.  _ What the heck am I thinking? _ They’re just bruises, this is getting weird.

But he’ll admit that the atmosphere makes them much more visually appealing...so what, he’ll just take this chance.

Alexander is already in position, a calm posture where his tousled hair covers his eyes gracefully, only showing his plump lips. He almost looks like a sleeping angel, with the messy sheets resembling wings. “Damn…” Thomas says under his breath as he takes his camera and starts to take several shots, making sure to focus on the details of his body and the calmness of his face. Then suddenly his arm shifts, his fingers brushing over his chest as he faces the side still snoring loudly.

Thomas thinks that he’s woken up and jumps up from his spot. “Maybe...this isn’t a good idea” he mumbles to himself as he quickly walks out of the room, finally pulling on his shirt.

***

“Taking a picture of him without his consent...what am I thinking?” he groans as he sits down on the couch, rubbing his temple. “Maybe I’ll just tell him about it tomorrow…” he sighed as he looked at the pictures he got.

He admits it, this is pretty good though...not to brag...but Hamilton looks pretty good in pictures.

Maybe he should consider becoming a model rather than going around and picking fights.

He feels his eyes get heavy, and he places the pictures on the small coffee table in front of him, lying down on the couch and letting himself fall asleep.

***                                                                                                                                                            

When he wakes, he smells something delicious..eggs and bacon maybe? He can also smell coffee, and, lured by the smell, he looks to his side and sees food and coffee placed on the small table.

Still sleepy he unconsciously mumbles “Did you cook those, mom?”, blinking several times.

“Wow, mom? Okay, but I prefer to be called daddy, you know” a familiar voice says.

Thomas flinches and immediately sits up, seeing Hamilton sitting on the arm rest, drinking coffee and holding the pictures in the other hand.

“Wha..d-did you…”

“Cook? Yeah, I was hungry but I saved some for you” Alex shrugs as he places his mug down.

Thomas rubs his eyes and grabs his glasses. “What’re you doing?”

“Looking at these, what do you think I’m doing?” Alex says sarcastically “Ooh…I look good in this one”

Thomas only rolls his eyes as he grabs the plate in front of him and starts eating.

“I didn’t know you’re the type who’s into this kind of thing” Alex says. “...Sicko”

Thomas almost chokes at the last word “Hey, I didn’t mean it! I just thought...”

“You think I look pretty, Mr. Hippy?” Alex asks his voice mocking while fanning himself with the polaroids. 

“You wish” Thomas quickly answers.

”Pfft...at least I made your trashy pictures more appealing”

“Didn’t see you as the narcissistic type, Hamilton.”

Alex crosses his legs, shifting to a more comfortable position. “Meh...” he says, putting the pictures down. “By the way...did you have fun undressing me last night?”

Thomas coughs, face scarlet. “W-what…?”

Alexander laughed “You thought that I hadn’t noticed did you?” he says, smirking. “The way you stared at my body...pervert!” He laughs as he makes a disgusted noise, wedging the picture back into Thomas’ bag and into his portfolio.

“Hey I wouldn’t want you getting sick then holding me liable for it!” Thomas retorts.

“Whatever” Alex answers.

The room gets quiet, except for Thomas’ chewing noises.

After a bit, and when Thomas has finished eating, he looks over at Alex, who is cupping his cheek with a hand.

“How is it?...”

Alex looks at him, confused

“Your cheek...is it still swollen?”

“Mm...not anymore...thanks for that, I guess” Alex answers, looking away.

Thomas stands up and goes to the kitchen to clean his plate.

“Sooo...where are my clothes?”  Alexander asks as he stands up.

“I hung them outside” Thomas replies from the kitchen. 

“Alright...I’ll grab them and be on my way.”

“Sure” is Thomas’ only answer as Alexander walks out.

Thomas sighs heavily as he hears the door close.                                         “God I hate him He says as he makes his way out of the kitchen, sitting down on the couch and opening his portfolio.

The heavy feeling in his stomach continues to grow as he continues browsing over his work. This is unbelievable.

He hates how amateur his shots look.

All he wants is to finish his portfolio...get the photos compiled quickly so that by the end of the season he’ll have the time to-

His jumps as he hears his phone ring, and he quickly takes it from his bag, seeing James’ name.

He swallows the lump in his throat and answers the call.

“Yeah…?”                                                                                                     “I got you in.” James immediately answers.

“In...what?”

“I have this friend...she told me that she’s interested in seeing your photos”

 

His heart skips a beat and he quickly jumps from his seat. “R-really?!”

“Her name’s Maria Lewis. I told her about you and she said that she would love to see your work.”

Thomas’ breathing hitches, feeling like he’s floating.

“…try to impress her and she might recommend you to a prestigious art industry that she currently resides in.”

“I-is that so…when can I meet her?”

“Today, if it’s fine with you.”

“It’s better!” Thomas practically shouts, excitement surging through his system. “I’ll meet you later, ok?”

He hears James chuckle from the other line. “Sure” he says before he hangs up.

 

Thomas falls into silence for a moment, staring down at his phone, his hands trembling softly.

T-this is my chance’  He raised both his arms in the air and squeed, stomping his feet in excitement.

_ ‘I’ll show them the best’  _ he thinks.  _ That’s for sure _

He grabs his bag, looking for his portfolio and browses through the pages, getting rid of the pictures that he finds awful and leaving those that are decent enough; not realising that the polaroids of Alex are wedged between the pages.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one seem alittle rushed and confusing since i wrote this while i was sick in bed |'D
> 
> I would like to thank Animediac for being my Beta reader :'D ♥


	4. Chapter 4

As James arrives, Thomas curls up on the couch, James sitting down beside him and patting his back.

“Nervous?” he asks softly, to which Thomas nods.   
“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok..” James whispers.   
Thomas takes a deep breath and sits up straight. “I just really want to impress her…”   
“Thomas..” James sighs. “I know this has been your dream ever since, but I don’t want you overthinking this. You know what’ll happen if you do.”   
“I know” Thomas shrugs, “and I try but I’m really anxious…”   
Thomas wanted to do this right. It's his only chance; this is what he wants and nothing more, this is for him and for her.   
“Have you taken your pills?” asks James.   
“Yeah I did” replies Thomas. 

“Great...” James nods. “So..?”   
Thomas looks at him and nods slowly. “I’ll get my stuff.”   
“Alright..i’ll wait outside…” James says, standing up and walking out to the car.   
Thomas does the same and grabs his bag, wiping his glasses before walking out to the car.   
He shifts anxiously through the whole trip until they finally arrive at the café.   
James gets out and looks through the window of the café, seeing a familiar figure.

“She's here” he announces.   
Thomas almost jumps from his spot.

“R-really?”   
James looks at him and raises a brow. “Yeah”   
  
The taller takes a deep breath. ‘I need to relax for a moment’ he tells himself, trying to even his breathing   
James walks up to him and pats his back. “Take your time.” 

Thomas smiles at his friend as he recollects himself. “You can do this…” he whispers to himself.   
He takes one last breath, then fixes his appearance, before walking inside the cafe with James shortly behind.   
  
“Miss Lewis?” Thomas says.

The figure looks up at Thomas and he almost chokes, he's never seen anyone so...attractive, with her wild locks and plump red lips. She seems to be surrounded by pure positivity, which makes Thomas more anxious.   
“Oh” she blinks, “are you Thomas Jefferson?” she asks, her voice almost melodic.

“Erm..yeah” he immediately answers,  stuttering a bit. 

“Well then...take a seat please.”   
  
Thomas does as he was told, sitting at the other end of the table while James takes a seat beside her.   
  
“Mr. Jefferson,” she starts. “My name is Maria Lewis and I act as an agent and assistant for Mr Burr’s company.” she says in a very happy tone, and Thomas smiles softly at her enthusiasm. “We are happy to hire those who have gifted talent in photography” she smiled.“T-thank you...” Thomas manages to say, obviously looking nervous. James notices this and gestures for him to relax and take a deep breath. Thomas followed, trying to even his breathing.   
  
“May I take a look at your work?”   
she asks politely.

“Yes please!” he says, quickly handing her his portfolio. 

  
Maria opens the booklet and gazes at his work closely, with James peeking beside her.   
Thomas clenches his hands, feeling himself becoming ore and more scared as he sees her eyes squinting and her mouth slightly frowning.   
_   
‘Shitshitshit’  _

His breathing hitches as Maria glances up to him as if judging him, before looking back on the photos.   
It feels like forever until finally she closes the portfolio and places it back down on the table   
“I’m sorry Mr. Jefferson, but your pictures...” she pursed her lips and gestured her hand as if trying to find the perfect word “..aren't cut out for our company. I mean there are a few that I like but they’re all bland and..not really unique”   
“But...”   
Maria quickly cut him off.   
“It’s a clutter of a mess, Mr. Jefferson” she says sternly “And the subject of your choice in every photo are very generic. I’ve seen amateurs do this all the time and it’s very tiring to look at”   
James looked at Thomas, who is clearly broken by the news “O-oh...”   
“I’m sorry Mr. Jefferson..but you’re not what we’re looking for...” she says as she picks up the portfolio to give to him, but not before, from it’s side, a few pictures slipped out and fell onto the table.   
Thomas’ eyes widened as he realizes what the pictures contained.   
Maria grabbed one and looked at it thoroughly.

“Ah..ma’am wait!” Thomas said attempting to grab the pictures from her hand   
“Mr. Jefferson...”   
Thomas freezes as he hears her voice.   
“Did you take this?”   
“Y-yeah?” he answers.

Maria looked at him almost intensely   
“Can you...show me more?” she asked, grabbing all the remaining pictures and looking at them more. 

“I don’t have anymore, that’s all I have...” Thomas immediately answers.    
Maria goes quiet and thoughtful for a moment, looking at the pictures, while tapping her fingers onto the table.   
“The bruise looks amazing...the colors are the perfect contrast for the model’s skin. They almost look so innocent and pure” she says, looking obviously content.   
Thomas cringes at the words she used to describe Alex.. innocent and pure? 

Oh my god.   
  
“Let’s make a deal”   
Thomas immediately looks up to her the moment she speaks. 

“I want you to make a compilation revolving around this idea” she said eyes sparkling. “Bruises being painted on such fair and pure canvas, it just showcases how innocence can be tainted!” she continues, sounding too enthusiastic.

  
“Yeeeaah...” is the only word he can muster.   
  
“And! And! If you do this, I would gladly let Mr. Burr see the pictures himself! I’m he’d love it”    
  
James looks back to Thomas, checking to see if he’s still alive.   
  
__ You can’t lose this chance Jefferson...just take it! Take it! You could never snatch another opportunity like this in a lifetime!   
  
Thomas swallows a heavy lump, feeling his head going light and hazy   
  
“I uhm...”   
  
Maria looked at him expectantly, smiling wide   
  
“Sure! I would love to take the offer“ he confidently answers, but as soon as the words fall out of his mouth, he feels his chest clench.    
“That’s great!...”   
“But...” Thomas cuts her off, “will any model do?”

  
Maria blinks a few times, before looking back at the pictures and then back at Thomas. “Nah..I think I prefer this model” she decides, pointing at the photographs. “They seem to fit the role perfectly.” 

She smiles as she gives him the pictures back yet keeping one for future reference.

 

“Well then,” she stands up. “Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Jefferson. I can’t wait to see your new work” she says in a sing-song voice while shaking his hand.

“Good day!”   
  
After she leaves, James looks at Thomas who is staring down at the pictures, his hands subtly shaking.

“Who is that?” the smaller man asks, pointing at the photos he’s holding.   
“Hamilton...”Thomas replies.

“What?!” James exclaims, looking surprised and disbelieving at the same time.    
  
“I know! I don’t know what happened either! These pictures shouldn’t even be here, how did it get here?!”   
  
James stands up, then sits beside him,  patting his back. 

  
“Calm down..at least you’re close at getting your dream job, right?”   
“But that means I have to get Hamilton to work with me..” he sighs in frustration as he crosses his arms. 

“Hamilton hates me..ever since the first time and the last time, he's hated me.” He continues, frowning. “How am I going to convince him to model for me?”   
  
“Well he’s homeless and jobless..” James shrugs. “I think you can bribe him enough to get him to work with you.”   
  
Thomas blinks at the smaller boy. “Let him..live with me?”   
James nods in response.

  
“Are you kidding me? He’ll murder me!”   
“You have no choice...”   
  
Thomas groans as he rests his head against the table. James pats his back. “I'll order us some food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long time, oh dear |'D
> 
> Thanks to Animediac from tumblr once again for acting as the Beta :'D


End file.
